Doritos Logo
by Annimo2009
Summary: Las ideas más locas del genio salen de la nada. De la comida en este caso... y de la anatomía irreal del héroe de América.


Hello!

Hace días que escribí esto, pero tenía que revisarlo y tratar de que fuera un poco más gracioso de lo que fue al principio... Este es uno de mis intentos de ser graciosa y transmitirlo a un fic, si ven la imagen se darán cuenta de que en verdad es gracioso...

Okey. Da igual.

La imagen no es mía y no sé de quien es...

Nunca lo digo, porque ya lo saben, pero tristemente los personajes no me pertenecen y mucho menos el sexy reparto del MCU :(

 **Nos vemos en las notas finales.**

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Doritos Logo**

 **One Shot**

* * *

Salió de su taller y realizó una visita _kamikaze_ a la cocina y, afortunadamente, nadie lo vio. _Misión cumplida._ Una vez estuvo cómodamente sentado en el sofá de cuero, y comiendo frituras, comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. Su vista se quedó pegada al hombre que le daba la espalda del otro lado de la habitación.

Steve Rogers, el Capitán América, hablaba con la espía rusa.

Lo miró por mucho tiempo.

Lo estudiaba.

Detalló cada músculo de su ancha espalda. Era irreal. Ni con todo el ejercicio del mundo él podría estar así.

Se llevó la mano a la boca para seguir disfrutando sus frituras. Masticó y disfrutó el sabor a queso que inundó su paladar.

No era posible que alguien tuviera la espalda tan ancha. Los hombros de Steve estaban tan separados, que le sorprendía que no se hubiera atorado al pasar por la puerta; el solo pensarlo era hilarante. El rubio cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y vio como se contraían los músculos de su espalda, eso no podía ser real; su espalda se hizo aún más ancha. Miró un poco más abajo y comparó la diferencia entre la cintura del Capitán y sus hombros, estos eran casi el doble de anchos. Debía ser un efecto óptico, o algún defecto del suero. Sí, eso debía ser; nadie en la vida real podría ser como el Capi-Paleta.

 _Nadie._

Una vez más metió la mano dentro del envase de aluminio y sacó una perfecta pieza triangular. La observó y luego llevó su mirada a la espalda de Steve. Miró otra vez el triángulo de color naranja. Extendió el brazo y observó. Su mirada viajó una y otra vez desde el rubio hasta su comida. Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder por el shock.

Su mandíbula cayó.

― Oh, mier…

•••

Steve estaba completamente enfocado en su conversación con Natasha. La última misión había tenido algunas complicaciones y estaban terminando de redactar el informe para entregarlo a Fury.

Sentía una mirada penetrante en su espalda, pero no le dio importancia; no se sentía amenazado y sabía exactamente de quien era es mirada, era imposible no saberlo. Se cruzó de brazos mientras escuchaba el reporte de la misión. De pronto se escucharon los pasos rápidos del millonario, que salió corriendo y riendo como un auténtico lunático. Natasha y él se miraron extrañados y volvieron a lo suyo.

Cinco minutos después, caminaba por el pasillo y escuchó a Pepper discutir con el genio.

― ¡¿Por qué no?! ¡Vamos, Peppeeeeer!

No pudo resistir la tentación y miró hacia el interior de la oficina.

―Tony, no puedes comprar la compañía de frituras solo para hacer que Steve sea el nuevo logo de Doritos. ― La voz de Pepper se escuchaba cansada y bastante exasperada.

― ¡Pero quiero hacerlo! ― Tony hacía un puchero digno de un niño pequeño.

― Tony, no.

Steve negó con la cabeza y sonrió. Aunque no sabía para qué quería hacer aquello, sabía que el genio nunca cambiaría.

* * *

Eso fue todo. espero que les haya causado gracia... aunque sea un poquito.

 **Cosas interesantes:**

\- La imagen es un _meme_ que encontré en Instagram. Me reí mucho cuando lo vi y lo guardé; el otro día lo encontré y escribí lo que acaban de leer.

\- Odio los Doritos. Con toda mi alma. No los soporto, en verdad no sé porqué. Me encantan las cosas de queso, pero no puedo ni siquiera oler los Doritos porque siento un rechazo total... El único Dorito que me gusta es Steve/Chis/Cap. Misterios de la vida...

Esperen a leer mi **Beso Stony** para Navidad. Aún no lo termino, pero la idea está medio escrita y será (creo) muy cursi xD

Si les gustó dejen un review :)

Nos leemos pronto.

Besos.

Bye :D

* * *

 **Sábado 03 de Diciembre, 2016.**


End file.
